


No one shall willfully be deprived of their life

by Les_Amoureux (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Self-Hatred, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Les_Amoureux
Summary: The blonde felt the need to bite her fingers down, to tear through the flesh until iron was the only thing she could smell and taste, a bad habit she had picked up after countless lives in which her gruesome and unforgivable actions haunted her day after day, leaving her paranoid no matter the era or year she was living in; but she fought the need back for once.//Traumas clung on to Annie for dear life even through the endless cycle of reincarnation she found herself trapped in, but fortunately for her, the blonde has someone she can confide in... Someone who was no longer an enemy, but a lover determined to protect and love her unconditionally.





	No one shall willfully be deprived of their life

A shaky, profound sigh tore through Annie Leonhardt’s slightly chapped lips just as her girlfriend, Mikasa Ackerman, finished bandaging her skinned fingers in complete, dreadful silence. Upon making eye contact with those charcoal grey orbs, wherein great concern dwelt, shivers ran down Annie’s spine voraciously.

Benignly, the Asian beauty kissed the blonde’s knuckles in a loving manner before letting go of her hand in order to place the bandages, antiseptics and ointments she had used back into the first-aid kit patiently. “You do know that I love you unconditionally, right?” Mikasa eventually murmured as she left the red box right beside her, then placed her hands gently upon Annie’s knees.

The Russian girl’s heart shrunk painfully in her chest whilst she nodded briefly, feeling extremely unworthy of Mikasa’s love, compassion, empathy, understanding and time. _ “After all I’ve done…” _Annie bitterly mused as she bit her lower lip down, tears running down her face slowly as she lowered her head.

“Hey,” Mikasa whispered soothingly, removing her hands from Annie’s knees and placing them on her cheeks, cupping them tenderly. “Nobody is perfect, Sunshine… We’ve all done terrible things in the past, but each new life is different from the rest,” she reassured her, kissing her forehead here and there during her speech.

Whimpers and sobs echoed throughout the Ackerman’s living room as the Russian cried her heart out, immediately comforted by her girlfriend, who embraced her tightly yet gently in spite of Annie’s trembling body. The blonde felt the need to bite her fingers down, to tear through the flesh until iron was the only thing she could smell and taste, a bad habit she had picked up after countless lives in which her gruesome and unforgivable actions haunted her day after day, leaving her paranoid no matter the era or year she was living in; but she fought the need back for once.

_ “With sorrow and confidence in our hearts, we show the will to move on,” _ Mikasa sang softly, taking Annie aback through and through. Both of them knew about the true meaning of the song, being the ones who had composed it when they met again some centuries after the whole Paradis-Titans-Marley ordeal, no hard feelings lingering between the two of them.

_ “No one shall willfully be deprived of their life.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Song is: Vogel im Käfig (one of my favourite SnK soundtracks and songs in general, to be honest).


End file.
